Geese
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss is mad at Haymitch for letting geese go in her house. Her and Peeta decide to get him back."grew back together" *Fluff* Katniss/Peeta


**Thank You guys for the reviews! :D I'm going to add more chapters of oneshots of them "growing back together", `kay?  
Yeah, I know K/P wouldn't actually do this, but oh well :)****  
So here's ch.2: Geese**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games and/or the characters :(

* * *

Peeta's POV (_again)_

When I wake, I instinctivley turn over, looking for Katniss, but like usual, she's not here. Shafts of golden light stream through the window, Illuminating where she would have been sleeping.  
She had only stayed over twice, and I stayed over at her house once. Other than that, we barely spoke to each other. I hated that I didn't know when she was suffering, when I didn't know that she was okay. I sigh and roll over again, pulling the covers off of me. I stand up, wobbling on my leg for a second, but I regain my balance and head downstairs.  
After eating breakfast, I head outside, going to tend to the primroses against her house. I water them, staring up at Katniss's bedroom window the whole time. Usually, if she's awake, she opens the window's cutrains, but they're closed. When I finish, curiosity gets the better of me, and I step up the porch to see what was going on.

After knocking on the door and there is no answer, I really become concerned. In a fit of bravery, I push open her door, calling her name.  
"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear thumping and crashing upstairs, so that's where I look first. I run through the hallway, crashing into Katniss's room, and it takes me a second to realize what's going on.  
Then I start laughing.  
Katniss looks sharply up at me, bow loaded, pointed at a bird waddling around her bed. Another one on the hedboard honks at me, flapping its wings.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" I ask her.

She return her attention back to her target, who is now flapping it's own wings and honking. "Haymitch let a bunch of freaking geese go in my freaking house!" She snaps, ready to let the arrow fly. She lets the bowstring go, but the goose flies up before the arrow can make its mark in the animal's skull. She grunts in frustration before grabbing another arrow from the sheath on her bed.

"And why did he let his geese go in your house?"

She blushes faintly, but dosen't lose her concentration. "I don't know" She mutters. The goose flaps away, letting its feathers fly. I walk past her to the bathroom, where dirty laundry scatters the floor. Three more geese sit on the edge of the bathtub. I open the window over the sink, shooing them out, watching as they awkwardly fall down, landing on the ground below, then waddle back over to Haymitch's house.  
When they're gone, I go back to Katniss's room. Somehow, the goose keeps avoiding her arrow, making her very frusturated. I enter the room, turning the point of her arrow downward. She looks up at me, confused, and I walk over to the goose. Then I see the two dead ones on the other side of the bed, arrows still through their eyes. I get the only live one out through the window, and turn my attention back to Katniss. Her hair's messed up, the circles under her eyes now look like bruises, and her clothes are wrinkled and old. Her skin grafts are peeling. She scowls at me, catching me staring at her.

"What?" she snaps

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No, you're not. Go take a bath."

She looks like she might argue, but she does go, eventually. When I hear the water running, I look back at the mess she made. Her bed was tousled, the sheets and blankets on the floor, pillows everywhere, feathers still floating around. I decide to help.

After taking the blankets and pillows to the laundry room and starting a wash, a vacum up the feathers and pick up the few garnments of clothing left behind. When I'm finished I sit on her bed, the springs of the matress familiar to me.

Katniss comes out a moment later, her hair still wet and loose, only a towel wrapped around her body. "You're still here" she states. I try not to look below her neck.

She notices my blush and then realizes what she's wearing. She scowls at me through her blush, and I take the hint to leave. I wait outside the door until she comes and opens the door for me. Her hair is still loose, but it's not as wet. She's wearing a black tank top and cargo pants. She nods at me then turns to go back into her room. She sits cross-legged on her bed, side-braiding her hair, which is cut off at odd lengths at the ends. When she finishes she looks at me expectantly. "Yes?"

I can already feel the blush creeping up my neck. "Uhmm... I just thought I'd check on you."

She nods absently, looking at her hands in her lap. Then a rare smile creeps onto her lips. "Wanna get back at Haymitch, tonight?" She asks, looking at me now. I nod, unable to speak.

She grins, her face lighting up, but there's something mischevious behind it.

* * *

That evening, we're both crouching behind Haymitch's house, Katniss holding the blowhorn and confetti, me holding the bag with the bluebirds Katniss had caught this afternoon. When we see the lights go out, we wait for another ten minutes before climbing through the kitchen window. I know for a fact that Haymitch is sober, the Captiol called a few weeks ago saying that there was a back up on their shipment route near district eight.

When we're in his kitchen, I motion for Katniss to go into the living room to see where Haymitch is. It's suprising to see how clean the house is, considering Haymitch. Katniss comes back, a moment later, shaking her head. I nod and she follows me upstairs. When we're outside of his room, I turn to Katniss, nodding. She holds a hand up, telling me to wait, and steps in on silent feet. She comes back a few minutes later, holding up the knife that Haymitch always slept with. Then she nods silently mouthing, _one, two, three_

She blows the horn and I open the top of the bag, the room filled with "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A" and "CRAHUAHACRAKKKWAH!" and Haymitch's loud shouting. we stop the horn and fall in a heap on top of each other on the floor, laughing. Haymitch takes a second to realize what's going on. The bluebirds are still flying around the room, shedding feathers all around us.

Haymitch looks over at us from the end of his bed, glaring at us like he wants nothing more that to kill both of us. Instead, he grabs a camera from the nightstand next to him, then begins snapping pictures of us, and then I realize he's going to blackmail us. Katniss scrambles off my chest and I crawl away from her on my back. "I'm sure Plurtarch will love these for his next special about you two" he snaps. Instantly we blush, and Haymitch cackles, I can barely make out his face in the darkness. "Oh yeah? Well have fun finding the Jabberjays later" she snaps. I smirk, Katniss isn't good at bluffing. Bluebirds look nothing like jabberjays, and Haymitch knows it. But with that, she stands up, kicking the bag of confetti on her way out, and I follow her out.

We make it back to her house, and on instinct I follow her back to her room. She stops abruptly on the last step, making me crash into her. She turns around, looking at me confused. "You're here?" she asks me. I nod, but I know what she meant. She eyes me pleadingly. she's the one who speaks first. "Do you want to stay?" she asks me. I nod, trying to cover my blush. She gives a curt nod, and turns to go into her room. Since when was this so awkward?  
She walks over to her dresser, picking out a pair of pajamas, before going into the bathroom to change. I pull off my shirt and climb into bed. Katniss comes out a minute later, wearing sweatpants and another tank top. She silently lays down next to me, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. Whatever awkwardness that was between dissipates, and she curls up against me, nuzzling my chest and pulling her knees up.

"Goodnight" she murmurs

"Night" I reply softly.

* * *

**:D awww...  
This is posted as another chapter and as its own oneshot, since it can be both. Review plz and next chapter should be up soon :) I appreciate ideas!**


End file.
